Jump
Jump ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der ersten Staffel, Wer ist im Bilde?, und wird von Artie, Finn, Mercedes und Rachel mit den New Directions gesungen, als sie einen Werbespot, den Rachel für sie organisiert hat, für das Matratzenland drehen. Allerdings erlauben es die Regeln der Sectionals nicht, dass ein Club teilnimmt, der bereits für einen Auftritt bezahlt wurde. Zwar erhielten sie nur Matratzen, welche aber trotzdem als Bezahlung gelten, weswegen sie sie danach wieder zurückgeben. Eine jedoch behält Will, die er nach seiner Trennung von Terri nutzt, was dazu führt, dass er von den Sectionals ausgeschlossen und durch Emma ersetzt wird. Das Original stammt von Van Halen aus deren sechstem Album "1984", das 1984 veröffentlicht wurde, der Song selbst Ende 1983. Charts Lyrics New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Finn: Ow!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Oooh New Directions-Mädchen (New Direction-Jungs): Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Finn I get up, and nothing gets me down Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: You got it tough I've seen the toughest around Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: And I know, baby just how you feel! Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: You've got to roll with the punches To get to what's real Artie mit New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Finn mit New Directions: Might as well jump, Jump! Might as well jump Go ahead, jump, Jump! Go ahead and jump New Directions-Mädchen: Aaa-ooh Artie: Hey you! (New Directions-Mädchen: Who said that?) Baby how you been? Artie mit New Directions: You say you don't know You won't know, until you begin Artie mit New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Mercedes: Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn mit New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump. Jump! Finn und Mercedes mit New Directions: Go ahead and jump Mercedes: Yeah! Hey yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah! New Directions: Jump! Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Mercedes: Jump! Yeah!) Finn mit New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump. Jump! (Mercedes: Hey! Hey! Yeah!) Go ahead and jump. Jump! New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs): Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump Mercedes: Yeah! Mercedes mit New Directions: JUMP! Trivia *Das ist das erste Mal, dass man Artie nicht in seinem Rollstuhl sieht, wobei Matt und Santana für ihn springen. Dennoch sieht man ihn während des Songs in seinem Rollstuhl, wo er ein Schild mit dem Wort "Jump" (Spring) hochhält. *Chris Colfer wurde versehentlich von Dianna Agron in die Leiste getreten, während er auf der Matratze rollte. Außerdem verletzte er sich bei der Probe am Nacken. *Die Matratzen sind eigentlich Trampoline, da es mit richtigen nicht funktionierte. *Zach Woodlee, der Choreograph, sagte, dass das meiste der Choreo dafür war, um zu sehen, was der Cast kann, was dann in die Nummer eingebaut wurde. *Cory Monteith sagte, dass sein Schrei zu Beginn der Nummer sein Lieblingsteil war. *Dianna Agro, Chris Colfer, Mark Salling und Jenna Ushkowitz nahmen die Hintergrundstimme auf. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones